


Empathophallorgasmatro

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Scotch and Company [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Background Nyota Uhura/Spock - Freeform, F/M, Future Space Dildo, Pegging, Podfic Welcome, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Shibari, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Uhura and Chekov share a few of their... interests.





	Empathophallorgasmatro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fringewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringewrites/gifts).



> Hope you like it, Fashnik!

“Nyota,” Pavel said, and he was just tipsy enough to wobble, “Nyota, I will do anything you ask me to.”

“Will you?”

“I will… I will go to the farthest reaches of the galaxy, to bring you back the heart of a newborn star.”

“That would be bigger than our entire ship, and probably kill you before you got within a hundred feet of it.”

“I would swim to the bottom of the deepest ocean, all by myself, no equipment, and bring you a pearl the size of your _head_!”

“How would you get to the bottom, if you couldn’t breathe?”

“I’d do it,” Chekov insisted, stubborn, and he squeezed her foot.

They were sitting on a couch in her quarters, sharing a few glasses of scotch. 

It was _supposed_ to be one glass of scotch, but… well, scotch is good for intimate company, and the more intimate the company, the more scotch is generally imbibed.

Her feet were in his lap, and he was leaning back, his hand on her leg 

He squeezed her ankle, gently. 

“So anything?”

“Anything!”

“Even if it was physically impossible?”

“I would make it possible!”

“Of course you would, Pasha,” said Uhura, and she patted his cheek.

He took her hand in his, and he kissed the palm. 

“I’ll do anything for you,” he said again. 

They’d been sneaking kisses together for the past few weeks, and having some exciting, sweaty sex on their time off.

This was… lazy. 

Easy.

Comfortable.

It was almost scary, how easy it was to be around her.

Even if he did still blush half the time they made eye contact.

It wasn’t even weird that she was with Spock!

There was some… awkwardness, to be sure, but Spock was… himself, and things more or less went smoothly.

“I’ll be sure not to ask you to go out and catch a falling star for me,” she told him.

“Isn’t that a song?”

“Well, yes, but it had to come from somewhere, didn’t it?”

“Human imagination,” said Chekov.

“I’ve got an imagination,” Uhura said, and her expression was… cautious.

“Do you?”

“Oh yes.”

“What sort of things are in it, then?”

“Oh, many things,” said Uhura, and she shot him a sidelong glance.

She looked nervous.

What would make _Uhura_ nervous?

“Do you wanna share them?”

“I might be a bit embarrassed about some of them,” she said, and she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

He wanted to kiss the inside of her wrist, along the line of her jaw….

God, he wanted to kiss all of her.

“I’ll tell you mine, if you’d like….”

“Will you?”

“Oh, definitely,” said Chekov. “It is… it is somewhat embarrassing, but I trust you.”

“I’m grateful for your trust, Pasha,” said Uhura, and she was looking at him sidelong.

“I want… I want to be taken be a lady,” said Chekov, and he was blushing, but… fuck it. “Although, uh, what with one thing and another, these days aforementioned lady is… you.”

“Taken?” 

She sounded interested. 

“I want to be… you know. Taken. Bent over, my… my ass, taken. Fucked open, with a cock or your fingers or… whatever you want it to be, just as long as it’s inside of me, and you’re the one doing it. Because… you know, you’re… you’re so beautiful, and you’re so strong, you’re so smart, you’re… I adore you with every atom that makes me up, and I know that… I’m the luckiest man in the world, that you let me share a bed with you, that you let me touch you, that you let me… be around you, it is… it is the most wonderful thing.”

“Oh,” said Nyota, and she was blushing. 

“Sorry,” said Chekov. “I’m being… too much.”

“No,” said Nyota, and she smiled at him, her vibrant smile. “I was impressed at how… fervent you are.’

“Of course I’m fervent,” said Chekov, and he leaned closer to her, until he fell face forward, into her thighs.

He didn’t spill his scotch, at least.

“You’re cute,” she told him, and she stroked his hair back from his face. 

He kissed her palm.

“I do my best,” he said. “But now you have to tell me what _you_ want.” 

“Do I?”

“It’d be helpful,” said Chekov. “Since I bared my big secret.”

“I like… I like the idea of… of tying you up.”

“Tying me up?”

“Yes. With… with rope.”

“Well, what else would you tie someone up with?”

“I don’t know,” said Uhura. “I’m half expecting you to tell me that they discovered a way to tie someone up with thin air in Russia.”

“We have not yet reached _those_ levels of achievement,” said Chekov. “Give us a few more years.”

She snorted, and then she was looking at him, and she was biting her lip.

“I was… I was thinking about… about how you’d look, if I tied you up.” 

“Yeah?”

“Oh yes,” said Nyota. “SInce you’re so pale, but you go towards pink, while Spock goes towards green.”

Chekov nodded.

He was used to more unusual relationship styles, to be sure, but it took a bit of practice to just… wrap his head around it. 

“You’d… you’d look lovely in red rope. Or maybe purple.”

“Purple?”

“I do like purple,” said Nyota. “I think I may be a bit tired of wearing red, but I don’t mind seeing it on you.”

“Well,” said Pavel, and he smiled at her, “if you want it, I’ll do it for you.”

“I want you to do it because you want to, not just to make me happy.”

“I am… it does sound interesting,” said Chekov.

In his head, he could see it - himself, wrapped in rope, and it was… it was a lot prettier than he thought it would be. 

“Just interesting?”

“I will do it,” said Pavel, and he was blushing. “Please. Tie me up. I will be your beautiful present, if that would make you happy.”

“Right,” said Nyota. “But… not tonight.”

“No?”

“I’m not tying you up when I’m this tipsy. I might hurt you in some unpleasant way - pinch a nerve or something.”

“Right,” said Chekov. “That makes sense.”

“I do my best to ensure that i do that,” said Uhura, her tone very serious.

“You know,” Chekov said, looking at her, slightly addled, “sometimes, you open your mouth and Spock comes out.”

“Funny enough, usually I open my mouth and Spock comes _in_ ,” said Nyota, and then Chekov was laughing, Chekov was laughing so hard that he was sliding down off of the chair, and he was panting.

She was laughing, too. 

… well. 

“Let’s go to bed,” she said, and she patted his cheek. “Before you fall asleep on the floor.”

“I’m not gonna fall asleep on the floor,” he insisted. 

“You’re not going to, because we’re going to bed,” she said.

He snickered, and he pressed a kiss to her knee.

She ruffled his hair. 

* * *

Chekov wasn’t expecting Spock to hand him the package, a few days later. 

“I believe this will be helpful for your plans with Nyota,” was all he said, as the two of them stood in the lift together.

Chekov made to open the box, curious, and Spock put a hand over it.

“I would recommend you wait until you are alone and in your room to open it,” said Spock, and then he was leaving the lift, to go do who knew what.

Chekov frowned, then shrugged.

It was the end of his shift. 

He just wanted to go back to his room, to take his pants off, and to take a shower.

He had a date with Nyota the next day, and he was… excited, to say the least. 

He was also going to refrain from getting off until he saw her. 

He wanted to be… primed.

As it were.

He tucked the box under his arm, then made his way to his quarters.

Whatever was in the box rattled.

He squinted at the writing on the box, after he walked in, kicked his shoes off, and sat down.

“Empathophallorgasmatro,” Chekov read, and he frowned. 

What would that mean?” 

He opened the box, and then he blushed, very hard.

It was a dildo. 

It was a very nice looking dildo, - it was solid, and it came with a harness.

Oh.

_Oh_.

So Spock knew that she was going to fuck him.

Oh god.

… oh well.

It was Spock.

He was unflappable, and he picked up on everything.

Chekov eyed the toy. 

It was… it was bigger than anything else he’d put in his ass, but all he’d really put in his ass was his own fingers. 

He closed his eyes, and he could see Uhura in a t-shirt, wearing the harness easily, and then he was just… blushing, his cock hard.

Um. 

Fuck. 

He groaned, leaning back into his seat.

He could do this. 

It was going to be… something.

Even if it was no good, it would still be something fun for them to laugh about, right?

Right. 

He cleared his throat, still blushing, and he licked his lips.

Okay.

Maybe he needed to do some research, before he got into any of this. 

Beyond the pornos he’d been known to watch, half horny, half guilty. 

Well. 

He’d always appreciated the opportunity to to research. 

Okay. 

He could do this. 

* * *

Nyota arrived at his quarters on the night of their date, looking a little nervous.

She was dressed casually, with a gym bag over her shoulder - she’d tied her hair back, 

“So,” she said, after he let her in, “I was thinking that maybe, um. Maybe we could… do stuff, and then get food. So we can relax, watch a movie or something like that.”

“Sounds like a good plan,” said Chekov, and he smiled at her, a bit nervous. “So what do you need me to do first?”

“Well,” she said, “first, I’d like you to take your shirt off.”

* * *

She had him stand in front of her, and she tied his chest up in an intricate harness.

It was pretty, and it was a nice sort of pressure.

He liked it. 

He liked the way she was looking at him, the way she hooked her fingers under the harness, and then she was pulling him closer, and she was kissing him, his tongue in her mouth, and she was shivering.

“Oh,” he mumbled when they pulled apart.

They were chest to chest, and they were kissing each other again, a little harder this time, her hands in his hair, twisting it around her fingers. 

“Spock said that he gave you something,” said Nyota. “He was a bit cagey about it.”

Chekov tried to imagine Spock being cagey about… anything.

She kissed him again, and her fingers were still tangled in the rope, pulling them closer together, chest to chest.

They were almost the exact same height, and they were looking each other in the eye, and then there was more kissing.

“He… got me a… a dildo,” said Chekov. “I mean, technically, he got _you_ a dildo, but… regardless. Spock handed me a dildo.”

“What, just out of the blue?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“That does sound like him, I will agree with that.”

They shared a grin, and then Chekov paused. 

“The box is, uh, it’s on my… it’s on my bedside table. With lube.”

“Do you have, uh… gloves?”

“I’ve… you don’t need to worry about anything… gross,” said Chekov, and he was blushing, just a bit.” 

“Hm?”

“I… my insides are very clean,” said Chekov.

That had been an unpleasant forty five minutes, but… well, he was as clean inside as he’d ever been. 

“Oh,” said Nyota, and she laughed, incredulous. 

“Sorry,” said Chekov. “I think I just killed some of the mystique.”

“It’s okay,” said Nyota, and then she was kissing him again, grabbing his ass, and his cock was hard against her thigh.

“Thank you,” said Chekov. 

“Pashnik,” Nyota said, right against his mouth, “bend over the bed.”

“You want me on my belly?”

“I want to tie your wrists together, and I want them on your back, tied to the rope harness.”

“Right,” said Chekov, and then there was more shifting around, as she tied his arms behind him, and then… she was rummaging around in the box, as the dildo rattled around in it.

“... _Spock_ gave you this?”

“He did,” said Chekov, turning his head to the side so that he could more or less see her, as she… oh god, she was lubing up her fingers. 

Oh god.

He was blushing. 

He was getting redder, and he was licking his lips, pressing his knees together, his face in his sheets. 

And then… she was pushing down the back of his pants, and she made an amused noise.

“You’re not wearing any underwear,” she said, her tone slightly shocked, slightly amused. 

“Well,” said Chekov, “considering… I knew what was coming, why would I?”

Uhura made an amused noise, and she squeezed his ass.

He ground it back against her, because he knew it was one of his better features.

She smacked it. 

He made a surprised noise.

“Wait, sorry, I should have… I should have asked before I did that.”

“It’s okay,” said Chekov, and he laughed, drunk on his own nerves. “If you want to… if you want to spank me, please, do it. I’ll… I’ll do whatever you want.”

“Oh, Pashnik,” said Nyota, and her voice was so… fond that he shuddered.

Hearing her sound like that… god, that made his toes curl. 

And she was… she was spreading him open, and part of him was so _embarrassed_ about that - she could see this most… secret part of him. 

“And you cleaned all over?”

“I can safely say that certain parts of me are cleaner than they’ve ever been,” said Chekov, and then she was… she was getting on her knees behind him, and she was still holding him open with her hands, and he was… oh god, he could feel the top of her head with the tips of his fingers, and she was… leaning forward.

She was breathing on his hole, and that was a new sensation.

He was shivering.

She licked him - from his balls to his hole, then did it again.

He made an undignified noise. 

She sounded amused.

“Are you okay?”

She was close enough that he could feel her lips moving.

“Yes,” he said, and his voice cracked. “Yes, please, just… don’t stop. Please don’t stop.”

She huffed out a laugh, and he moaned, his hips moving jerkily. 

She… she used her thumbs to spread him open, and then she was sliding her tongue _inside of him_ , and it was… it was a lot different than his own fingers, a lot different from the toy that he’d left hidden under the mattress in his parent’s place. 

And she was wriggling her tongue inside of him, and she was… pinning him to the bed.

Her breath was steamy across the crack of his ass, and her tongue was soft and flexible, but so, so hot.

He cried out, trying to grind against something, trying to get some purchase.

If his hands had been free, he would have been holding on to the sheets, or his own hair.

He was sobbing, and his face was wet.

Was he crying?

Was he sweating?

He was sweating down his back, down the backs of his knees, and Nyota was still licking and sucking, wriggling his tongue, making his whole body tingle as his nerves woke up.

He was moaning, and she was moaning as well - the vibrations of it was enough to make him writhe.

And she had her hands on his hips now, keeping him in place, and he was… god, he was just humping the bed, crying out, tossing his head. 

Nyota pulled back, and she kissed along the cheek of his ass.

“You okay, Pasha?”

“Y-yes,” Chekov said. “I’m… yes.”

“I think I’m ready to take your ass. Are you ready?”

“I think… can you use your fingers a little, please?”

“Of course,” said Nyota. “Hold on. Let me… let me get some lube.”

“Of course,” said Chekov.

There was quiet, and Chekov… went quiet in his own head, listening to the beating of his own heart, aware of his lungs filling and deflating. 

He was… he was aware of himself.

Of the air passing over his skin, of the softness of his blanket, the roughness of the rope.

He shifted, and then he heard the sound of a faucet being turned on, and then… she was back.

“Went to get a glass of water,” said Nyota, and then there was more sound, as she lubed up the toy, and then there was lube on his ass, and her fingertips were sliding into him.

There were two of them, and... oh, that felt good.

That was very good.

He arched his back, planting his feet, and she began to finger him open.

It was… different.

Her fingers were thinner than his, but a little bit longer, and she was curling them, and then… she was pressing against his prostate.

Oh god.

He sobbed, and his knees dug into the bed.

“How’s that?”

Her voice was quiet.

“It’s… it’s very good,” Chekov said. “You’re… you’re… oh!”

“I can feel your prostate,” she said. “Right there.” 

She twitched her finger, and his hips tried to jerk forward. 

“What’s it… feel like?”

“It feels like… the texture is different,” she said, and her fingers were delicate, but they were digging into him, and... oh fuck.

His head was thrown back, and he was panting up at the sky, humping back into her hand. 

“You’re so tight,” she said. “You’re so tight, god, I’m almost worried that I’m gonna tear you open.”

“You won’t,” said Chekov. “I promise, you won’t, please, please…”

"You want me to fuck you, Pashnik?”

The affectionate nickname - the _childish_ affectionate nickname - made him shudder, and his ass clenched around her fingers. 

“Nyota,” he said, his voice cracking, “please, can you… can you fuck me now? Please?”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure,” he said. “Please.”

“Let me just… hold on. I have to make sure it’s snug.”

Then she made a surprised noise. 

Her fingers weren’t in him anymore - he felt empty, clenching around nothing.

“Oh!”

Nyota made a surprised noise.

“Are you alright?”

“The toy… it’s connected with my neural map.”

“It has?”

“Yes. I can feel it.”

The very tip of the cock was pressed into his hole, and he was shaking.

“What does… what does it feel like?”

“Hot. Wet. Velvety. I’m gonna… just….”

And then she pushed the head of the cock in, and he groaned, and tried not to clench around it.

He wanted to make it easier for her to push in.

And then she was going deeper, until her groin was pressed against his ass, and her hands were hooked in the rope around his sides.

“You’re so tight, Pashnik, you’re so… hot inside.”

“Thank you?”

“You’re… perfect, oh god,” said Nyota, and then she rolled her hips, a long, slow roll that made him sob, trying to fuck back into her.

He squeezed around her, and she gasped, her hips stuttering forward.

“Fuck,” she said. “I can… I can feel it. Is that what i feels like?”

“I don’t… I don’t know,” said Chekov, and he laughed, a little awkward. “I’ve only felt me.”

“Right,” she said, and then she was drawing her hips back, and thrusting back into him.

He cried out.

He couldn’t help it. 

She was pressing against his prostate, and he was squeezing her, and then she was beginning to thrust into him like a desperate thing, as she pressed closer to him, her breasts against his back, her hands on the rope.

And then… she was kissing along his back, kissing in time with her thrusts, and his bound hands were pressed against her belly, and she was making him shake, she was still thrusting, she was making him sob, she was making him _feel_ things, things in his body, things in his mind.

He cried out again, and she pulled back, grabbing his hands, squeezing them. 

“I’m going to untie your hands,” she told him. “They’re getting cold.”

“Are they?”

Fucked if he was noticing.

“Oh yeah,” said Nyota, and then she was untying his hands, and he was… resting them on the bed.

Okay, yeah.

Those were… those were pins and needles.

Ow.

He sobbed, and he flexed his fingers, as she began to fuck him in earnest again. 

Her hands slid down his arms, and then their fingers were entangled, and she was fucking him faster, squeezing his fingers. 

He squeezed hers back, and he ground back against her, as his own orgasm began to build at the base of his spine.

His cock was rubbing against the bed, and he was going to cum… he was going to cum, all over his belly, all over the bed, with Nyota’s cock in his ass.

He was being fucked by a beautiful woman.

A beautiful, intelligent, wonderful woman who was still fucking him, he was… god, this was his every fantasy, since he’d seen that one dirty video, and since then… god.

He was sobbing into his blankets, and he was holding on to her hands, and she was speeding up, as her knees dug into his hips, and then she was crying out - she was cumming, he could feel the cock twitching, and then she was flush against him, her whole weight on him, and he was thrusting harder, and then….

Chekov came.

He came around her, a long, exaggerated, full body orgasm, and he shook, then collapsed into his bed, face first, right into the wet spot.

“Pashnik,” Nyota said, into the top of his head, “I’m gonna take it out now, okay?”

Chekov nodded. 

“Okay….”

And then she was pulling out, slowly, carefully. 

He was still clenching around nothing, and he was shaking. 

“I’m going to untie you,” she said, right in his ear.

The dildo was pressed against his ass, still wet and hot from being inside of him. 

She pressed kisses against his sweaty neck, and she sighed, 

“Harder on the hips than I thought it was,” she said, and her voice was vibrating across his skin. 

“It takes some practice,” he said. 

“I guess I need more practice,” she said, and he shuddered. 

“I would be… I would be okay with that.”

She laughed, and she kissed him, a loud, affectionate kiss.

“You’re all clammy.”

“Sorry,” he said, a bit dazed as she began to untie him, carefully. 

He missed her hands in his. 

He missed her hands already. 

He let her untie him, and then he flopped onto his back, naked.

She leaned down, and she kissed one of the marks over his nipple. 

“So,” she said, “are you ready for dinner?”

He began to laugh, and she reached out, squeezing his hands, and she kissed him on the mouth.

“How about a few minutes?”

“Fair enough,” she said. “You… you did a good job, Pashnik.”

He blushed, and he turned his face up to be kissed.

“Next time,” he told her, “I’ll share one of my _really_ weird fantasies.”

She raised an eyebrow, but she was grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to my buddy KardinalSin, for helping me name the future space dildo!


End file.
